<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24 Days Of XXX-Mas by Batty_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921481">24 Days Of XXX-Mas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue'>Batty_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>24 дня Малек-порно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. День 1: Секс-игрушки + Вуайеризм</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805074">24 Days Of XXX-Mas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth">theonetruenorth</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Магнус всегда с готовностью признавал, что был полностью предвзят, когда дело касалось внешней привлекательности его возлюбленного, но прямо сейчас Александр действительно выглядел потрясающе.</p>
<p>Возвращаясь домой раньше запланированного, Магнус никак не ожидал натолкнуться на столь умопомрачительное зрелище — Алека, обнаженного, раскинувшегося на их кровати среди сбитых простыней и ублажающего себя. Парень совершенно точно его слышал, потому что ни один нефилим, достойный своих рун, никогда не позволит застать себя врасплох. Но ничего не сказал, лишь бросил взгляд из-под полуопущенных, затуманенных вожделением век и сильнее сжал ладонью напряженный член.</p>
<p>И тогда до Магнуса дошло, что все это не было случайностью. Алек надеялся — нет, <i>планировал </i>— что Магнус вернется домой и обнаружит его. И как же долго он ждал вот так, обнаженный и возбужденный, чтобы Магнус его таким увидел?</p>
<p>Облизнув губы и прислонившись к ведущему в спальню дверному проему, Магнус сосредоточил все свое внимание на развернувшейся перед ним картине. Алек, не отрывая глаз от Магнуса, неторопливо ласкал себя одной рукой, протянув другую между ног и удерживая что-то внутри. Это была одна из их любимых игрушек — тонкая, черная, идеально изогнутая. Магнус на собственном опыте знал, как приятно было ощущать ее внутри, и ему было прекрасно видно <i>все </i>со своего наблюдательного пункта. Как Алек вздрагивал от каждого плавного движения искусственного члена — вперед-назад — потакая не столько чувству ритма, сколько потребностям тела. Как напрягся на долю секунды, когда твердая головка толкнулась в ту особую точку, и натянулись мускулы на руках, сопротивляясь желанию ускориться. Как разъехались чуть шире ноги, зарывшись большими пальцами в простыни, позволяя Магнусу смотреть, видеть, как тело Алека вбирает в себя игрушку, насаживаясь растянутым, податливым и влажным от смазки кольцом мышц. Так и умоляющим Магнуса скользнуть внутрь, куда Алек примет его, как и всегда, со вздохом и дрожью.</p>
<p>Но все это будет потом. Сейчас же Магнусу достаточно было просто смотреть, воздух между ними давил напряжением и обещанием приближающейся разрядки.</p>
<p>Переключив игрушку на более высокую мощность, Алек закрыл глаза и отпустил себя навстречу удовольствию. Магнус с восторгом наблюдал, как он откинул голову назад, открывая, словно подношение, длинную, изящную линию шеи. Рука на члене ускорилась, влажные шлепки кожи о кожу звучали почти непристойно в безмолвной тишине комнаты.</p>
<p>Алек не издавал звуков, закусывал губы и глушил стоны, словно боялся, что его застукают. Словно мог притвориться, что никого больше нет в комнате и Магнус не стоит здесь в дверном проеме с потяжелевшим от желания взглядом. Как будто Магнус способен был отвести глаза от извивающегося на кровати чувственного, порочного создания. Для Алека было большой редкостью настолько отдаваться ощущениям, выставлять себя на показ с бесстыдной самоуверенностью, столь не похожей на его обычное самоуничижение. Из-за этого вид Алека, не стесняясь демонстрирующего себя, потерявшегося в собственном удовольствии, был еще более драгоценен.</p>
<p>Так что когда Алек кончил, запрокинув голову назад, не сумев сдержать громкий стон, Магнус только и смог, что задержать дыхание, упиваясь своей примитивной, собственнической частью. Частью, что знала безо всяких сомнений: он единственный, кто видел — и будет видеть впредь — Алека таким.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. День 2: Секс в общественных местах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Магнус больно стукнулся головой о стену, но не смог найти в себе сил для беспокойства.</p><p>— Александр, сильнее, — простонал он, за что получил щипок в бедро как напоминание о необходимости сдерживать голос.</p><p>Похоже, он развратил своего некогда невинного любовника до такой степени, что тот внезапно стал не против минетов в общественных местах. Их текущее местоположение совершенно не остановило Алека, когда ему ударило в голову, что отсосать Магнусу прямо в <i>Институтской библиотеке</i> — отличная идея. </p><p>Здесь повсюду слонялись люди, ходили туда-сюда, искали книги, читали их за тускло освещенными столами совсем недалеко от них. Магнус был не прочь устроить шоу, вовсе нет, но Алек отдал ему приказ — приказ! — молчать и не привлекать внимание. Именно поэтому Магнус сейчас прятался между двух стеллажей в наименее популярной секции со спущенными до щиколоток штанами, запихнув в рот почти целиком собственный кулак, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся наружу звуки.</p><p>Он действительно обучил Алека на славу, решил Магнус. Его любовник <i>слишком </i>хорошо знал, что именно ему нравится. Слишком быстро понял, как и куда конкретно нужно нажимать, чтобы у Магнуса голова шла кругом и глаза закатывались от удовольствия. Как его накрывает, стоит легонько царапнуть зубами или провести ногтями по животу.</p><p>— Алек, любимый, — прошептал Магнус, слова едва не скатились в стон, когда Алек поднял на него взгляд, продолжая обхватывать губами головку. — Я сейчас кончу.</p><p>— Ну, так кончай, — голос прозвучал хрипло. Губы покраснели и припухли, Алек оставил ими цепочку невесомых поцелуев от основания до самого кончика. Магнусу еще никогда прежде не доводилось видеть ничего более потрясающего, чем его парень, стоящий на коленях. — Только тихо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. День 3: Шибари</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было нечто исключительное в том, как Алек выглядел.</p><p>Возможно, из-за того, что был обнажен и беззащитен. Легкая добыча для тех, кто захочет причинить ему вред. И тем не менее вот он — добровольно отдал себя во власть Магнуса, позволил связать и обездвижить, как делал всегда, когда ежедневные обязанности начинали давить слишком сильно. Когда надоедали бесконечные проверки, необходимость доказывать снова и снова, что он хороший лидер, хороший сын, хороший солдат. Тогда он доверял Магнусу заботу о себе.</p><p>Тонкие темно-синие веревки поверх бледной кожи выглядели просто невероятно. Магнус обмотал ими грудь и руки, сплетая в сложную паутину, в узлы, удерживающие тело Алека точно в той позе, что Магнус хотел.</p><p>Он потратил прилично времени на то, чтобы связать их, убедиться, что они фиксируют надежно, но не настолько туго, чтобы навредить. Боль не являлась конечной целью, лишь красивые, словно грани бриллианта, контуры, вдавленные в кожу, что останутся на некоторое время после того, как веревки исчезнут, разрисовывая тело Алека замысловатым узором красных линий.</p><p>— Магнус, пожалуйста, — прохныкал Алек, когда Магнус не спеша провел кончиками пальцев снизу вверх и обратно вдоль его члена — достаточно, чтобы подразнить, но недостаточно, чтобы подарить облегчение. Алек не уточнил, чего именно просит, но Магнус и так знал. Знал, как жаждет Алек более ощутимого прикосновения, более сильного нажатия, <i>всего </i>больше. И Магнус был намерен удовлетворить его желание.</p><p>Позже.</p><p>Сейчас же он хотел просто смотреть. Наблюдать, как Алек напрягается в своих путах, как плоть натягивает веревки, и представлять какие великолепные следы они оставят после себя, когда Магнус наконец его отпустит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. День 4: Роспись по телу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Магнус в последний раз провел рукой по бархатистой коже, нежно царапая ногтями, оставляя за собой след из мурашек. Алек издал тихий, довольный вздох, повернул голову, заглядывая через плечо, и легонько улыбнулся. Магнус наклонился, целуя в загривок.</p><p>Они занимались этим не так часто, как хотелось бы. Алеку редко удавалось сделать достаточный перерыв в работе, чтобы руны исчезли, давая им такую возможность. Магнус дорожил подобными моментами — когда оставались лишь они вдвоем, его кисти и свежетертые чернила.</p><p>Несмотря на слабое сияние расставленных по комнате свечей, Алек казался бледным на фоне бордовых простыней и подушек. Не считая волосков у основания члена, его кожа была абсолютно гладкой, и Магнусу нравилось видеть его таким. Алек не любил чувство зуда и жжения от отрастающей щетины, но все же позволял Магнусу удалять все с помощью магии, чтобы ничего не мешало нанесению краски.</p><p>Обычно Магнус начинал со спины. Самой широкой части его тела, наиболее удобной для начертания стихов. Первое прикосновение кисти всегда вызывало у Алека дрожь. Было довольно непросто обходить темные линии постоянных рун и оставшиеся от старых серебряные шрамы, но Магнус никогда не жаловался на изобретательность. Более светлые участки легко можно было закрасить, и он с наслаждением предавался решению сложной задачи по вплетению рун в свои рисунки. Научился менять почерк, чтобы подстраиваться под них, делать так, чтобы они казались частью большего целого.</p><p>Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы покрыть спину от основания шеи до середины бедер. Алек все это время сохранял неподвижность, наслаждаясь нежными касаниями кисти и рук Магнуса, ласкающих чистую кожу после каждой написанной строчки. Воздух между ними был тяжелым, гудел от тихого предвкушения. Магнус похлопал Алека по бедру, давая понять, что можно перевернуться.</p><p>Склонился над ним, целуя медленно и глубоко, временно позабыв про кисти, потерявшись во вкусе любимого человека. Но Алек не позволил ему забросить свое дело, оттолкнув через мгновение. Он уже был частично возбужден, но, похоже, не торопился что-либо с этим делать, предпочтя вместо этого устроиться на подушках и ждать, когда Магнус продолжит.</p><p>Разложенное вот так перед ним тело Алека являло собою чистое искусство. Он носил стихи, словно вторую кожу, плотно облегающую его черными, красными и золотыми чернилами. Хайку струилось вдоль позвоночника, бахаса индонесия заполняла спину и область ниже, а на бедрах красовалась любовная песня на древнекитайском. Стихотворение на французском Магнус расположил над сердцем Алека, потому что там ему было самое место. Мускулистые руки расписал на испанском, тщательно вывел изгибы бирманского на шее. Небольшие оставшиеся на груди участки заполнил греческим, гаэльским и хинди — короткими, точными мазками.</p><p>Закончив, сел на пятки, осматривая результат. Испещренная письменами кожа Алека заставляла того казаться видением из сна. Алек смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век, раскинув тело в расслабленной позе, но спокойствие было напускным. Он был полностью возбужден, Магнус держал в руке его член, расписывая красивыми стихами.</p><p>— О, любимый, — прошептал Магнус, сидя у Алека между ног, провел руками по изрисованной коже. Будь у краски хуже качество, она бы смазалась, но в жизни Магнуса не было места ничему меньшему, чем самое лучшее. — Выглядишь превосходно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. День 5: Ограничители + шелковый халат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это случалось не часто. Не так.</p><p>Магнус согнул руки, путы держали крепко, блокируя движения, однако не перекрывая кровоток. Манжеты были сделаны из эластичной, но прочной кожи, достаточно широкими, чтобы полностью закрывать запястья. Именно эта иллюзия ограничения и возбуждала его больше всего. Если бы захотел, он мог бы с легкостью выбраться из своих оков с помощью магии.</p><p>— Александр, — простонал Магнус, снова дернув руками. Он хотел прикоснуться, почувствовать, провести ладонями по твердым мускулам и нежной коже. Без конца обрисовывать языком черные линии рун. Но его любовник был так жесток, не давал дотронуться, заставляя рассыпаться на кусочки от каждого незначительного движения бедер.</p><p>— Еще нет, — выдохнул Алек, вновь откидывая голову назад, искушая Магнуса своей руной на шее. На нем был халат Магнуса — и больше ничего — который теперь соскользнул на талию и собрался на сгибах рук, обрамляя тело тонким шелком.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — Магнуса совершенно не заботило, что голос сорвался в скулеж. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы обращать на это внимание, не тогда, когда все оно было сосредоточено на Алеке, на жаре туго обхватывающего член тела. На медленных, равномерных покачиваниях бедер, пока Алек скакал на нем верхом с покрасневшей кожей, приоткрытым ртом и взлохмаченными волосами.</p><p>— Еще. Нет, — голос звучал немного запыхавшимся, но был пронизан сталью. Алек не ускорил темп, не стал двигаться резче, ничего не сделал, чтобы подстегнуть собственное удовольствие.</p><p>Магнус снова дернул путы. Он мог бы избавиться от них в мгновение ока, перевернув их обоих, швырнуть Алека на матрас и отыметь как следует, отплатить за эту бесконечную пытку.</p><p>Мог бы.</p><p>Но совершенно, <i>совершенно </i>не хотел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. День 6: Офис Пандемониума + окна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Здесь? — спросил Алек хриплым голосом, когда Магнус дернул его ремень, вытаскивая тот из шлевок. Шорох трущейся о джинсы кожи прозвучал совершенно греховно, словно обещание чего-то грязного <i>и</i> чудесного одновременно.</p><p>— Да, здесь, — усмехнулся Магнус, позволяя ремню выскользнуть из пальцев. Ударившись об пол, пряжка издала на удивление громкий лязг, заставив Алека дернуться от неожиданности. Магнус засунул ладонь ему в штаны и сжал через ткань трусов, вырывая тяжелый вздох. — Здесь, где каждый сможет тебя увидеть.</p><p>Так нечестно, подумал Алек, когда Магнус заставил его повернуться и упереться ладонями в стеклянную панель. Так нечестно, потому что Магнус прекрасно знал, как все это Алека заводит. Так нечестно, потому что окна во всю стену в офисе Магнуса в Пандемониуме работали только в одну сторону, так что никто на самом деле не мог их увидеть, но иллюзия все равно оставалась. Что любой, танцующий внизу, мог просто поднять глаза на второй этаж и увидеть, как Алек, согнувшись пополам, упирается в стекло, пока стоящий позади него на коленях Верховный маг Бруклина засовывает язык и пальцы ему в задницу.</p><p>Когда Магнус наконец вошел в него, потратив бесконечно много времени на подготовку, у Алека колени дрожали от попыток удержать его на ногах. Пришлось сильнее навалиться на стекло, позволив Магнусу прижать себя к холодной поверхности, касаясь грудью спины, вжимаясь бедрами вплотную.</p><p>— Я мог бы сделать стекло прозрачным с обеих сторон всего лишь щелчком пальцев, — произнес Магнус ему в ухо, ведя упомянутыми пальцами от щеки ко рту. Алек разомкнул губы, давая пальцам скользнуть внутрь, надавить на язык, прежде чем начал их неторопливо посасывать.</p><p>— Я мог бы позволить им всем увидеть тебя таким, — со стоном выговорил Магнус, и Алек начал поскуливать вместе с ним, растворившись в ощущении, как Магнус заполняет его с обеих сторон — пальцами и членом. Собственный член стоял колом, прижимался к животу, покачивался от сильных толчков, оставляя разводы на ранее чистой поверхности окна. — Хочешь этого, милый? Хочешь показать им, как сумеречного охотника трахает маг?</p><p>Часть его мозга знала, что Магнус был прекрасно осведомлен о его потребности в неприкосновенности личной жизни, как он не хотел делиться ее интимными подробностями с кем бы то ни было. Но другая, примитивная его часть жаждала внимания, цеплялась за мысль, что все смогут увидеть, как сильно они друг друга любят. Сколько между ними электричества, когда они вот так сливаются воедино. Что глаза Верховного мага Бруклина смотрят только на него.</p><p>Особенно сильный толчок заставил развести руки шире, опершись на стекло в тщетной попытке отодвинуться, но Магнус был беспощаден, вколачивался в него снова и снова, заставляя задыхаться от удовольствия.</p><p>— Да, — выдохнул Алек, зная, что на самом деле Магнус этого не сделает, не станет делиться с другими тем, что принадлежит лишь ему. — Да, <i>пожалуйста</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. День 7: Сексуальная магия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Честно говоря, он понятия не имел чего ждать, когда спросил Магнуса о секс-магии. Может, Магнус приказал бы своей магии удерживать его, блокировать движения, не пользуясь для этого руками. Он слышал о магах, которые использовали секс для подпитки магических ритуалов, так что такая возможность тоже была. А когда он по-настоящему дал волю воображению — спасибо Джейсу за неудачный и недолгий опыт в их жизни, когда они наткнулись в интернете на порно с тентаклями — то подумал даже, что Магнус мог бы превратить свою магию в нечто твердое и отыметь его вместо дилдо.</p><p>Но это? Такого он <i>точно </i>не ожидал.</p><p>Казалось, пылало каждое нервное окончание, он словно горел изнутри. Магнус ничего даже толком не делал, просто сидел рядом с кроватью, а вокруг пальцев неторопливо кружили всполохи магии, подчиняясь его командам. Алеку хотелось на него наорать, сказать, чтобы перестал, и в то же время умолять, чтобы он этого не делал. Одна за другой волны удовольствия омывали его, возникая будто из ниоткуда или, скорее, из самого нутра, из той его части, которой он не мог коснуться физически. Даже сжимающая напряженный член ладонь не помогала, ощущение просто терялось на фоне того блаженства, что он испытывал.</p><p>Он словно сходил с ума. Словно стоял у края здания и смотрел вниз. Словно тело его не ведало ничего, кроме бесконечного цикла собственной эйфории.</p><p>— Удовольствие — всего лишь реакция мозга на сигналы нервной системы, — будничным тоном произнес Магнус, с удобством располагаясь в кресле у кровати. Прозвучало так сухо, будто он цитировал некогда прочитанное — просто безобидная доза информации, предложенная в качестве темы для светской беседы.</p><p>Алек издал лишь отчаянный всхлип, смесь досады и удовольствия, и сдался на милость Магнуса.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. День 8: Восстановление после ранения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Магнус не спеша провел рукой поверх белой повязки на левом боку Алека, заставив парня чуть дернуться. Они раздевались медленно, осторожно, памятуя о все еще заживающей плоти.</p><p>Всего два дня назад Алека ранили в патруле, когда демону инкарна удалось зацепить его когтями. Рана была не такой уж глубокой, но в нее попал демонический яд, существенно замедляя заживление. Даже магия Магнуса и постоянно обновляемые иратце не смогли вылечить его быстро. Именно поэтому у Алека был постельный режим.</p><p>Во всяком случае, <i>должен</i> был быть. Единственное, что в этом «постельном режиме» соблюдалось, так это наличие постели, но находились они сейчас на ней вдвоем, сплетаясь губами посреди разбросанной по полу одежды.</p><p>— В меня, — прошептал Алек, оторвавшись от поцелуя, не переставая блуждать ладонями по накачанной груди Магнуса. В словах слышалось нетерпение, пусть тело его и реагировало слишком медленно. Боль и лекарства затрудняли эрекцию, но это означало лишь, что Магнусу придется поработать усерднее, чтобы его возбудить.</p><p>Несмотря на это, Магнус знал, Алек был настроен серьезно. Секс был их способом восстановить связь после пережитой опасности, убедиться, что они оба живы и — относительно — целы. Они искали в нем не удовлетворения и разрядки, а близости и чувства единения.</p><p>То, что у них в сексе была любимая поза для тех случаев, когда один из них — обычно Алек — был ранен, многое говорило об их жизни.</p><p>— Блядь, вот так, да, — выдохнул Алек, чуть наклоняя голову назад, не смея пошевелиться как-либо еще. Он лежал на здоровом боку, согнув одну ногу, Магнус крепко обнимал его со спины. У них не было особого простора для движений, что в такие моменты играло только на руку. Магнус взял на себя всю работу, вжимался бедрами в его задницу, проникая внутрь и выскальзывая обратно с той скоростью, что в любой другой раз вызывала бы лишь раздражение. Но не сейчас, не тогда, когда Магнус держал руку у Алека на груди, прижимая его к себе, и наслаждался устойчивым биением сердца под ладонью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. День 9: Секс по телефону</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Итак, милый, —  в низком тягучем голосе Магнуса слышались веселые нотки, — что на тебе надето? </p><p>Звук, что издал Алек, получился чем-то средним между смехом и возмущением.</p><p>— Серьезно, Магнус? — Алек закатил глаза, но потом вспомнил, что они разговаривают по телефону и Магнус его не видит. — Ты действительно собираешься этим заняться?</p><p>— А почему нет, — невозмутимо ответил Магнус. — В конце концов, я дома <i>один</i>, и кровать без тебя отвратительно пуста.</p><p>— С того момента, как я ушел, прошло всего три часа.</p><p>— Но что за одинокие три часа это были.</p><p>— Магнус, — на этот раз Алек рассмеялся, не до конца понимая, шутит его парень или нет. — Я у себя в кабинете, и через пятнадцать минут мне придется отбиваться от четырех недовольных фэйри. У меня нет сейчас на это времени.</p><p>— То есть ты не скажешь мне, что на тебе надето?</p><p>— <i>Магнус</i>.</p><p>— Потому что, видишь ли, на <i>мне </i>те черные с золотом боксеры, что тебе так нравятся… и больше ничего.</p><p>— …</p><p>— Я в нашей постели, один и мне не хватает моего высокого, темноволосого, невероятно красивого любовника, — Магнус издал долгий вздох. Алек как наяву представил эту картину: как Магнус растянулся на спине, ноги запутались в простынях, обнаженная кожа выставлена напоказ. — Мне так одиноко. Чем же мне себя занять?</p><p>— Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — ответил Алек, стараясь звучать незаинтересованно и проваливаясь с треском. Он чувствовал, что ведет заведомо проигрышный бой, так что встал из-за стола, пересек комнату в три широких шага и нанес на дверь запирающую руну.</p><p>— О, столько всего приходит на ум, — усмехнулся Магнус, и Алек обнаружил, что тоже улыбается. — Например, твои ладони на мне, — в трубке раздался еще один долгий вздох, сопровождаемый шуршанием ткани. Затем секунда тишины и Алеку в ухо влился тихий стон.</p><p>— Ты прикасаешься к себе, да? — спросил Алек чуть хриплым голосом.</p><p>— Нет, Александр, это <i>ты </i>ко мне прикасаешься. Это твои ладони обхватывают мой член, не мои.</p><p>Алек затих. Он с легкостью мог представить, как Магнус сейчас выглядел: золотистая кожа покраснела, голова откинута назад, длинные пальцы скользят вверх и вниз по твердому члену.</p><p>— Чувствовать тебя так приятно, — придушенный шепот перетек в стон. — Хочу, чтобы ты слушал, слышал, как сильно мне нужен. Я уже готов кончить — от одного лишь твоего прикосновения. Хочешь этого, любимый? Хочешь услышать, как я теряю голову из-за тебя?</p><p>Они не должны были этим заниматься. До назначенной с фэйри встречи оставались считаные минуты, а у него уже стоял, натягивая ткань штанов. Времени было недостаточно, ему следовало положить этому конец прямо сейчас, пока все не зашло еще дальше.</p><p>Но вопреки доводам разума, он сделал глубокий вдох и решительно прижался ухом к телефону.</p><p>— Расскажи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. День 10: Метки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кожа Алека была покрыта отметинами. Безмолвное свидетельство его преданности, написанное самой жизнью.</p><p>У него по всему телу были шрамы. Некоторые из них говорили о его достоинствах как воина, другие напоминали о прошлых ошибках. Какие-то он нанес себе сам — непреднамеренно, превысив лимит своих возможностей. Они служили доказательством его готовности жертвовать собственным здоровьем — и жизнью — ради тех, кто нуждался в защите.</p><p>Была еще руна парабатай. Магнус знал, что это не просто рисунок, который можно стереть лишь смертью. Это был символ нерушимой связи, подтверждение, что душа Алека отдана кому-то, кто <i>не </i>являлся Магнусом. В особенно плохие дни, большей частью в начале их отношений, Магнус задавался вопросом: а сможет ли он когда-нибудь сравниться? Теперь-то он лучше знал.</p><p>Были и другие руны — постоянные и те, что приходилось все время обновлять. Руна ангельской силы на руке. Руна уклонения на шее — самая заметная часть его тела, столь смело демонстрируемая миру.</p><p>Все эти отметины, намеренные или нет, означали одно — что, по сути своей, Алек принадлежал другим людям, будь то его долг или личный выбор. И Магнус хотел, чтобы от него у Алека тоже осталась метка, напоминание для всех заинтересованных, что Алек уже занят.</p><p>— Магнус, — простонал Алек, когда Магнус наконец отлепил губы от его кожи. Он оставил цепочку укусов и засосов у него на шее, с той стороны, что не была покрыта руной уклонения.</p><p>— Так-то лучше, — произнес Магнус, ни на секунду не преставая двигать бедрами, вколачиваясь в тело Алека. Втрахивая его в матрас с одной единственной целью — показать, что он принадлежит Магнусу — телом и душой. Топя в удовольствии до тех пор, пока он не сможет думать ни о чем, кроме Магнуса.</p><p>Когда Алек наконец кончил, тихо поскуливая, он запрокинул голову назад, открывая Магнусу вид на покрытую синяками шею. И примитивная его часть, та, что хотела обладать и властвовать, отреагировала на это зрелище пронзившим грудь теплым чувством удовлетворения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. День 11: Поклонение телу + игры с сосками</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тело Магнуса — просто мечта. Алек всегда чувствовал себя недостойным видеть его таким — обнаженным, податливым — и этот раз не был исключением.</p><p>Склонившись, он провел носом вдоль шеи, прижавшись поцелуем, ощутил биение пульса под губами. Магнус вздохнул — такой тихий, сладостный звук — и, вытянув руку, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, притягивая ближе. Алек чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, поделиться тем, как он до сих пор не может поверить, что ему позволено иметь все это — прикасаться, целовать, заниматься любовью с человеком, о котором он всегда мечтал.</p><p>Но найти правильные слова не получалось, так что он просто двинулся дальше, оставляя поцелуи то здесь, то там, пока не достиг темной ареолы соска и, лизнув его, ощутил, как быстро тот затвердел под языком. Ответный стон Магнуса подсказал не останавливаться. Алек долго трудился над этим твердым комочком, посасывая его и целуя, пока ощущения не стали <i>почти </i>болезненными, затем переключился на другой сосок. Ему он уделил внимания не меньше, быстро работая языком, отчего Магнус не переставал вздрагивать.</p><p>— Александр, — прошептал Магнус, чуть дернув Алека за волосы, — как же хорошо, любимый.</p><p>Алек куснул легонько, упиваясь звуком, что Магнус издал в ответ — смесью удивления и наслаждения. Скользнул рукой вниз, между их обнаженных тел, обхватывая его каменно-твердый член.</p><p>Алек мог бы раствориться во всем этом, потеряться в ощущении часто бьющегося под губами сердца, твердых мускулов, укрытых теплой, гладкой кожей. В божественных звуках, что Магнус издавал, кончая.</p><p>Тело Магнуса было произведением искусства. Алеку казалось, он мог бы любоваться им до конца своих дней, и даже этого ему было бы мало.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. День 12: Секс-видео</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Магнус находился на другом конце света по делам, и Алек считал этот факт совершенно несправедливым.</p><p>Отказаться от поездки было нельзя. Международное собрание магов проходило лишь раз в десять лет, место проведения на это время запиралось мощными чарами и никому не позволялось покидать его, пусть даже ненадолго.</p><p>Алек лежал в их постели один и безумно скучал по Магнусу.</p><p>Алек раздраженно фыркнул. Он вертелся и ворочался почти всю ночь. Сон был все так же недосягаем, как и час назад; похоже, он просто не в состоянии расслабиться без Магнуса под боком. Алек перепробовал все знакомые ему уловки, помогающие уснуть, все техники медитаций, что смог вспомнить, в надежде очистить разум, но ничего не получалось.</p><p>Лишь одно он пока еще не пробовал. Не совсем в настроении, но отчаянно желая поспать, Алек провел рукой по животу и сжал через боксеры мягкий член.</p><p>Взгляд упал на лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке телефон. Вечером он разговаривал с Магнусом, и ему даже не стыдно было признаться, что он поныл немного в трубку из-за того, что не может прижаться к своему парню. Магнус согласился, что испытывает ту же неудовлетворенность.</p><p>И тут Алека посетила мысль — такая случайная и внезапная, что он тут же прекратил свое занятие, рука так и застыла поверх трусов. Наверное, это была плохая идея, но теперь, когда она пустила корни в его разум, ни о чем другом он больше думать уже не мог.</p><p>Взяв в руки телефон, Алек взвесил все за и против и решил, что ему плевать. Собрался с духом и включил камеру.</p><p>Все следы сонливости смыло наполнившей тело нервной энергией, когда он повернул камеру так, чтобы в кадр попадала нижняя часть тела, захватывая живот и пах. Через экран телефона ему было видно, как собственная рука через боксеры массировала член, который стремительно твердел от того, что Алека все это начинало затягивать.</p><p>Алек вздохнул, когда его окатило удовольствием, потер чуть сильнее, затем забрался пальцами под ткань и обхватил ими член. С тем углом, под которым он держал камеру, видно было не <i>все</i>. И Алеку это нравилось, нравилось сохранять некую иллюзию тайны, намек на скромность, пусть это и было самое нескромное, что Алек когда-либо делал в жизни.</p><p>Рука двигалась внутри боксеров: устойчивый ритм, что нравился ему больше всего, плотное нажатие, усиливающееся и ослабевающее, при движении вверх поворот запястья поверх чувствительной головки. Пальцы намокли от смазки, издаваемые им звуки были достаточно громкими, чтобы камера их фиксировала, но Алек не мог найти в себе сил переживать по этому поводу. На экране виднелась головка члена, выглядывающая из-под нижнего белья, влажная и покрасневшая, и одного, особенно сильного сжатия хватило, чтобы заставить его кончить. Алек крепко зажмурился, содрогаясь всем телом от оргазма. Открыв глаза опять, увидел растекшуюся по руке и животу сперму, камера тоже засняла ее влажные, поблескивающие на коже следы.</p><p>Алек снова вздохнул, чувствуя себя бескостным, расслабленным в той степени, которую может подарить лишь хороший оргазм. Он остановил запись и вновь задумался, что же делать дальше.</p><p>А затем, не давая себе возможности передумать, выбрал из списка контактов номер Магнуса и нажал «отправить».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. День 13: Холл + секс у стены</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они не добрались даже до входной двери.</p><p>Алек вжал его в стену, как только они вывалились из лифта, в котором уже успели наполовину друг друга раздеть.</p><p>— Блядь, — выругался Магнус, когда Алек куснул его в изгиб между шеей и плечом — достаточно чувствительно, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль. Похоже, это будет быстро и грубо, и Магнус собирался насладиться каждой секундой. — В меня, Александр. Хочу тебя в себе прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Да, — простонал Алек, уже вовсю орудуя над ремнем на штанах Магнуса, пока тот пытался содрать с него джинсы, чтобы добраться до члена.</p><p>Затем ануса коснулись пальцы — сухие, чуть грубоватые, мозолистые подушечки огладили края входа. Отстраненно махнув рукой, Магнус покрыл их смазкой с помощью магии. Еще раз одобрительно куснув его в плечо, Алек толкнулся внутрь сразу двумя.</p><p>Было туго. Больно не было, Магнус знал, как быстро расслабить тело, приспосабливаясь к проникновению, но все же чувствовал тянущее ощущение в мышцах. Большие пальцы Алека заполняли его идеально. Алек обладал уникальным талантом с легкостью находить все его чувствительные места, словно знал тело Магнуса как свое собственное.</p><p>— Хватит, — выдохнул Магнус, сжимая член Алека в последний раз. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, милый.</p><p>Магнуса уже давно не удивляла сила Алека, особенно приумноженная рунами, так что, когда его подняли в воздух, он лишь застонал и обхватил ногами талию любимого. Алек без труда удерживал его навесу, подхватывая руками под бедра. Будучи вот так зажат между сильным телом спереди и стеной сзади, Магнус ощущал себя пришпиленным к месту. Столь захватывающее, опьяняющее чувство, которым он никогда не мог насытиться.</p><p>— В меня, — прорычал Магнус. — <i>Ну же</i>.</p><p>Почувствовав, как головка члена давит на вход, Магнус откинул голову назад, стукаясь о стену, и приготовился к скачке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. День 14: Не спеша</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алек откинул голову назад, давая Магнусу полный доступ к шее, — предложение, от которого тот не мог отказаться. Губы прижались к пульсирующей жилке, посасывая чувствительное местечко, вытягивая из любимого стон.</p><p>— Вот так, — прошептал Алек, когда Магнус двинул бедрами, меняя угол, и головка проехалась по простате. Алек, вздрогнув, закрыл глаза, и Магнус подумал, какой же он красивый, затерявшийся в собственном удовольствии. — Блядь, да, вот так. Магнус…</p><p>Они уже довольно долго этим занимались. Им не часто выпадало достаточно времени, чтобы испытать свою выносливость подобным образом. Магнус все делал медленно, подводил их к краю, только чтобы оттянуть назад. Он точно не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Алек впустил его в свое тело, но их обоих это не волновало.</p><p>В этот раз они не искали чувственных удовольствий или разрядки. Быстрый и грубый секс — это, конечно, хорошо, но проводить время вот так, делая все не спеша… нечто совершенно иное. В такие моменты главными были взаимная связь, близость и любовь, что они могли почувствовать через разделенную страсть.</p><p>Алек сжался вокруг него. Он снова был близок, поэтому Магнус прекратил движения и, накрыв его своим телом, ждал, пока Алек вернется обратно, удержавшись на краю оргазма. Потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем Алек начал дышать через нос и выдыхать через рот, и вот, наконец, глаза открылись вновь. Магнус улыбнулся и склонился для поцелуя.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Алек ему в губы, когда они отстранились. Ладони огладили спину, ощущая каждую впадинку и выпуклость позвоночника. Магнус почувствовал, как вокруг талии обвились его ноги, словно Алек боялся, что Магнус сдвинется со своего места между его бедер.</p><p>Что было глупо, потому что именно тут он любил находиться больше всего.</p><p>Он прижался лбом ко лбу Алека — так  близко, что их дыхание смешивалось. Нужно было переждать еще минуту или две, прежде чем продолжить дальше.</p><p>— Знаю, — произнес он с расползающейся по лицу широкой улыбкой. — Тебе бы стоило.</p><p>Смех Алека — один из приятнейших звуков, что ему когда-либо доводилось слышать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. День 15: Зеркала</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Открой глаза, Александр.</p><p>Легче сказать, чем сделать. Лицо горело от смущения, и Алек упорно держал глаза закрытыми.</p><p>— Ну же, любимый, — просочившийся в ухо голос послал мурашки вдоль позвоночника. А может, дело было в удовольствии, что Магнус вытягивал из него каждым движением руки, каждым касанием облаченных в кольца пальцев, что сжимали его член. — Разве ты не хочешь сделать мне приятно?</p><p>О, боги. Конечно, хотел. Очень. Ему никогда не хотелось расстраивать Магнуса, отказывать ему хоть в чем-либо. Магнус всегда был таким добрым, терпеливым и понимающим, готов был проявить напористость, если знал, что Алеку это нужно, но никогда не наседал, если ему это не нравилось. Издав стон, с неимоверными усилиями Алек открыл глаза.</p><p>Он выглядел… Алек даже не знал, как описать. Нелепо, наверное. Слишком высокий, нескладный, слишком бледный; от лица и шеи расползался по груди неприглядным пятном покрасневшей кожи стыдливый румянец. Совершенно не помогало и то, что он был абсолютно голым, тогда как Магнус до сих пор был полностью одет и, как всегда, с иголочки.</p><p>Он не мог на себя смотреть. Не на такого. Не тогда, когда он стоял у Магнуса в ванной, опираясь о зеркало в полный рост, и пальцы оставляли уродливые отпечатки на безупречной поверхности. Не тогда, когда Магнус находился прямо за ним, смотрел, изучал, положив одну руку ему на бедро, а другой обхватывая член. И Алек не должен был возбуждаться, правда не должен, не с теми щупальцами стыда, что оплетали его внутренности. Но Магнус всегда вызывал у него подобную реакцию, всегда мог завести его без особых усилий. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что у него встал, как только Магнус к нему прикоснулся, несмотря на испытываемое чувство дискомфорта от столь пристального внимания. </p><p>Он снова опустил глаза, бесцельно уставившись на пол, руки дрожали от попыток удержать его в вертикальном положении, ладонь ласкала член так, что подгибались пальцы на ногах.</p><p>— Нет, милый, — рука, что раньше лежала на бедре, обхватила подбородок, приподнимая голову, заставляя смотреть на Магнуса через отражение в зеркале. — Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, как божественно выглядишь.</p><p>Алек считал, что и близко так не выглядел, как Магнус его описывал. Тело содрогнулось от новой волны удовольствия, но ему все же удалось чуть качнуть головой.</p><p>— О да, любимый, еще как, — нежно куснув за мочку, промурлыкал ему в ухо Магнус. — Я знаю, прямо сейчас ты мне не веришь, но однажды ты поверишь. Ты прекрасен, и я намерен сделать так, чтобы ты это увидел.</p><p>Слова Магнуса подействовали на него сильнее, чем что-либо, и он сконцентрировался на них, на нескончаемом потоке нежностей, что шепотом вливались ему в ухо. Кончая, он удерживал в зеркале взгляд Магнуса, но отключился от всего остального, продолжая обращать внимание лишь на голос.</p><p>Возможно, когда-нибудь он научится видеть то, что видит Магнус.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. День 16: Ванна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Магнус вздохнул, с удобством устроившись у Алека на груди. Он был благодарен за такую поддержку для спины, потому что иначе не был уверен, что попросту не соскользнет под воду. Вода доходила почти до шеи, спасибо абсурдно огромной ванне, которую он приобрел под влиянием момента. В нее прекрасно умещались двое, чем Магнус и пользовался ночами, подобными этой.</p><p>Он истощил себя, работая над избыточным количеством заклинаний и оберегов в доме клиента-параноика. Магнус ничего не имел против — это позволило ему запросить за свои услуги неприлично большую сумму, но <i>по-настоящему</i> высосало из него все силы. </p><p>— Как же хорошо, — прошептал Магнус и закрыл глаза, ощутив первое прикосновение мочалки к груди и шее. Ванна была его стандартным средством от истощения, так что Алек сразу же набрал ее и залез туда вместе с Магнусом, чтобы тот не уснул и не утонул ненароком в ароматной пене.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Алек, коснувшись губами уха и игриво щипнув за мочку.</p><p>— Только ты, — ответил Магнус и, наклонив назад голову, чмокнул его в подбородок.</p><p>— Я весь твой, — заявил Алек, и хоть Магнусу не видна была его улыбка, он слышал в голосе веселье. — Я твой еще со <i>«скорее средней прожарки»</i>.</p><p>— О, боги, — рассмеялся Магнус. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что мои первые слова, обращенные к любви всей жизни, — это каламбур насчет стейка.</p><p>Алек усмехнулся, Магнус почувствовал это спиной. Алек продолжил его мыть, аккуратно обводя мочалкой плечи и живот. Скорее жест утешения, чем полноценное мытье, но Магнус не возражал. Он уже избавился от дневной грязи и макияжа с помощью магии, слишком устав, чтобы делать это примитивным способом, пусть даже этот крошечный расход магии забрал у него последние силы.</p><p>Рука скользнула вниз по животу и двинулась дальше, мочалка коротко мазнула по члену, затем Алек на мгновение остановился, ожидая реакции. Безмолвный вопрос, на который Магнус имел возможность ответить отказом.</p><p>— Алек, — произнес Магнус, хватая руку Алека и опуская ее вниз, сильнее прижимая ее к себе. — <i>Да</i>.</p><p>Мочалка тут же исчезла, его член теперь обхватывала лишь ладонь Алека. Вода все сглаживала, превращая каждое неспешное движение пальцев во влажное скольжение, приносящее новую волну удовольствия.</p><p>С губ сорвался стон, когда другая рука Алека спустилась еще ниже, приласкала яички, затем двинулась дальше, обвела пальцем края входа. Магнус раздвинул ноги шире, насколько позволяло ограниченное пространство ванны, и в награду ему палец без труда скользнул внутрь. Было так приятно. Магнус чувствовал, будто парит, горячая вода обволакивала тело, и казалось, он может просто растаять, если Алек продолжит в том же духе.</p><p>— Да, — повторил он, когда Алек сжал его сильнее, начал дрочить быстрее, вода тихо плескалась о края ванны, выливаясь на пол. Магнус почувствовал, как твердый член прижимается ко впадинке между ягодиц, и сразу понял, что того, чем они до этого занимались, будет недостаточно. Алек так сильно возбудил его, словно играл на хорошо знакомом инструменте, и Магнусу хотелось <i>большего</i>.</p><p>Он потянулся рукой за спину и направил член Алека ко входу. Алек замер на мгновение, Магнус приласкал его раз, другой, третий. И Алек толкнулся внутрь, медленно погружаясь в манящее тепло тела. Магнус ухватился за него, позволяя себе просто расслабиться и отдаться ощущениям, зная, что Алек позаботится о них обоих.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. День 17: Фингеринг/римминг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я не могу, — проскулил Алек, с глухим стуком откинув голову на подушку. — Магнус, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Еще как можешь, — возразил Магнус, оторвавшись на мгновение от своего занятия. Два его пальца находились глубоко в теле Алека, давили прямо на простату, и ноги Алека в ответ подрагивали, а сам он не прекращал стонать. — Я знаю, ты сможешь. Хочу увидеть, как ты это делаешь.</p><p>Когда Магнус заменил пальцы языком, Алек издал лишь протяжный стон. </p><p>Когда они только начали заниматься сексом, Алек не испытывал особого восторга по поводу римминга, но со временем ему начало нравиться, а сам процесс с тех пор стал стандартным дополнением к их интимной жизни. Однако сейчас Магнус хотел проверить, сможет ли заставить Алека кончить лишь своим ртом и пальцами.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — произнес Алек, и Магнус знал, о чем именно он просит, тогда как сам Алек понятия не имел, не соображая уже, что вообще говорит. Магнус не ответил, просто протолкнул палец внутрь вместе с языком, тело Алека с легкостью приняло его, словно было создано специально для Магнуса.</p><p>Он пока избегал касаться простаты, сосредоточившись на работе языком. Рот начинал уставать, но он знал, что Алек уже близко, балансирует на краю оргазма.</p><p>Магнус обвел языком растянутое колечко мышц, вылизал его короткими, точными движениями, затем толкнулся внутрь так глубоко, как мог. Алек издал очередной отчаянный взвизг, из обделенного вниманием члена вытекло еще больше смазки, присоединяясь к уже собравшейся у него на животе лужице.</p><p>Магнус видел, как дрожат бедра Алека и напрягается живот. Как сжимает простыни одна из рук, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Другая рука зарылась Магнусу в волосы, не тянула, просто лежала расслабленно, словно Алек не мог решить, хочет ли оттолкнуть его или притянуть ближе.</p><p>Казалось, ему не хватает всего одного малюсенького толчка, чтобы пересечь черту.</p><p>Палец, что Магнус держал внутри, ничего не делал, просто был там, давая дополнительное ощущение наполненности. Но теперь он снова начал им работать, надавливая вперед и вверх, пока не нашел простату и потер ее быстрым, уверенным движением.</p><p>Алек кончил с придушенным всхлипом, бедра дернулись вверх, теряя контакт со ртом Магнуса. Все его тело сотрясло сладкой, довольно долго не прекращающейся судорогой, оргазм усиливало то, что палец Магнуса все это время продолжал поглаживать чувствительный бугорок простаты. Он отпустил Алека лишь тогда, когда издаваемые им звуки перетекли в поскуливание из-за чрезмерной стимуляции.</p><p>— Видишь? — произнес Магнус, проводя ладонями по все еще трясущимся бедрам Алека. — Я знал, что у тебя получится.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. День 18: Недопонимание + стоп-слово</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Алеку не хотелось думать. Не хотелось брать на себя ответственность.</p><p>Такое случалось время от времени, обычно, когда ситуации в жизни начинали истончать его силы, когда становилось невозможно справиться с ними, не расползаясь по швам и не совершая глупостей, ставящих под угрозу его здоровье или даже жизнь. И тогда он отдавал полный контроль Магнусу, который никогда не осуждал его, всегда без потерь выводил его из этих настроений. Было легко слушать его тихие приказы и просьбы.</p><p>Было легко их исполнять, потому что Магнус всегда награждал его за послушность удовольствием, нежными прикосновениями и ласковыми словами. Всего лишь парой команд, отданных мягким голосом, он уводил Алека прочь от темных мыслей о собственной несостоятельности, и Алек сделал бы <i>все</i>, что было в его силах, чтобы заслужить его похвалу и одобрение.</p><p>— Тебе это нравится, правда?</p><p>Магнус говорил шепотом, но в тишине комнаты голос все равно звенел отчетливо, и от его тона Алека пробрало дрожью. Магнус казался таким забывшимся, потерявшимся в собственном удовольствии, и Алека накрыло теплым чувством гордости осознание, что это из-за него. Он не мог подобрать слов для ответа, поглощенный собственным блаженством, так что просто активно закивал головой и издал очередной стон.</p><p>Вырывающиеся из него звуки глушила подушка, в которую он уткнулся лицом, вцепившись в нее при этом мертвой хваткой. Он стоял на коленях, тело практически полностью распласталось на кровати после того, как руки отказались его держать. Магнус был сзади, держал за бедра, приподнимая задницу вверх, трахал быстрыми, жесткими толчками, от которых у Алека звезды сыпались из глаз, — беспощадный темп, не дающий ни капли передышки. Он хотел податься назад, сделать Магнусу приятно в ответ, но не мог. Удовольствие было слишком сильным, слишком оглушительным, чтобы он мог делать хоть что-то, кроме того, чтобы лежать и принимать его.</p><p>— О да, еще как, — усмехнулся Магнус, провел рукой по спине Алека, поглаживая и надавливая, следя за тем, чтобы он не сдвинулся с места. Алек будто был выставлен напоказ, и ему следовало испытывать стеснение по этому поводу, но Магнус был единственным, кто его таким видел, так что все было в порядке.</p><p>— Выглядишь божественно, — произнес Магнус и слегка крутанул бедрами, Алек лишь прохныкал в ответ. — С задранной задницей, готовый, чтобы тебя отымели, словно отменную шлюшку. </p><p>Ему словно ведро ледяной воды на спину вылили.</p><p>Удовольствие, что копилось глубоко внутри, превратилось в нечто неприятное, в клубок страха, застрявший во внутренностях и придавивший его под собой. Стало тяжело дышать, и дело было вовсе не в физических нагрузках. </p><p>Все должно было быть не так, думал Алек, пряча лицо в подушку. Он делал все, о чем Магнус его просил, был <i>послушным</i>, так почему же теперь казалось, будто его наказывают? В том слове даже плохого ничего не было. Секс был великолепен, и Алек не понимал, почему внезапно он быть таким… перестал. </p><p>— Александр? — голос Магнуса вырвал его из засасывающего водоворота мыслей, и Алек осознал, что тот перестал двигаться. Почувствовал, как рука Магнуса мягко скользнула по боку, затем коснулась члена. — В чем дело?</p><p>Он больше не был возбужден. Внезапно накатившее чувство стыда и смущения оказалось настолько сильным, что было подобно физическому удару. Какого черта он так отреагировал? Не было никаких причин вот так портить им вечер.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — пробубнил он в подушку, качнув бедрами, подталкивая Магнуса вновь начать двигаться. — Все нормально, продолжай.</p><p>Но Магнус не послушался, вместо этого коснувшись его так и остававшегося скрытым лица. Алек услышал, как Магнус издал тихий звук, значение которого не смог определить, и замер. Он только сейчас понял, что подушка мокрая от слез.</p><p>— Александр, — в голосе Магнуса слышалась тревога, он покинул его тело, и Алек поперхнулся воздухом, дыхание перехватило от досады. Он даже парня своего не мог удовлетворить, потому что распсиховался из-за какой-то ерунды.</p><p>— Прости, — Алек задыхался, Магнус перевернул его, чтобы они лежали друг к другу лицом, и заключил в свои объятия. Такая близость дарила чувство безопасности, она была <i>приятной</i>, и Алек подавил всхлип от этой мысли, потому что абсолютно точно не чувствовал, что хоть что-то из этого заслуживает. — Мне так жаль.</p><p>— Шшш, милый, все хорошо, — тихий шепот на ухо прозвучал одновременно как облегчение и как еще один болезненный удар, обрушившийся на его обнаженную спину. — Ты не сделал ничего, за что стоит просить прощение, клянусь.</p><p>Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы успокоиться, на всем протяжении которого он не переставал чувствовать себя бесполезным, словно каким-то образом подвел Магнуса, пусть тот и повторял снова и снова, что все нормально. Оно не <i>ощущалось </i>нормальным. На самом деле это было самое далекое от «нормально», что Алек когда-либо испытывал.</p><p>Он вывернулся из объятий Магнуса и сел посреди кровати, Магнус продолжал лежать у него за спиной. Ему нужно было перестать смотреть на Магнуса, перестать видеть этот обеспокоенный, опечаленный взгляд на его лице. Ему нужно было время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и прекратить представлять разочарование, которое увидит в глазах Магнуса.</p><p>— Прости, — повторил он, проводя рукой по лицу, стирая с кожи следы слез — неприятное напоминание о его слабости. — Даже не знаю из-за чего все это.</p><p>— Кажется, я знаю, — ответил Магнус, и Алек почувствовал, как он сместился на кровати, сев позади него. Почувствовал, как прижался поцелуем к его обнаженному плечу, и закрыл глаза, до сих пор не веря в то, что имеет право на это любящее прикосновение. — Помнишь, как мы обсуждали, чего хотим, что должны делать и чувствовать, когда мы вот так вместе? Когда ты позволяешь мне о тебе заботиться? </p><p>Алек кивнул, не вполне понимая к чему тот клонит.</p><p>— Мы говорили о том, что нам нравится и что не нравится. На что мы готовы ответить «да», на что «возможно», а на что «нет». Милый, кажется, мы только что обнаружили твое категорическое «нет». То, о котором ты, вероятно, и сам не знал.</p><p>— Но это… это глупо, — Алек нахмурился. — В этом даже нет ничего плохого, это просто…</p><p>— Это слово, которым тебе бы не хотелось, чтобы тебя называли в моменты нашей близости. Полагаю, то же самое будет с любым другим унизительным прозвищем, которое я мог бы тебе дать. Чего я не сделаю, никогда впредь, — Магнус поглаживал его руку вверх и вниз — осторожно, словно Алек был пугливым животным, которое он пытался приручить. — Это не глупо, если это причиняет тебе боль, любимый.</p><p>— Мне…</p><p>— Нет, — перебил его Магнус. — Если кому и следует просить прощения, так это мне.</p><p>— Что? — Алек повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Неправда, Магнус.</p><p>— Правда, — с печальной улыбкой возразил ему Магнус. — Это у меня здесь больше опыта. Мне следовало установить для нас больше правил, например, дать тебе стоп-слово. Я по глупости решил, что оно тебе пока не нужно, о чем очень сожалею, любимый.</p><p>Вздохнув, Алек обвил руками шею Магнуса, с радостью ощущая, что тот ответил на его объятия.</p><p>— Давай просто полежим вместе, — предложил Алек, наклоняясь вперед до тех пор, пока они не завалились на кровать. Настроение ушло, и он был уверен, что они вряд ли снова займутся сексом, пока не обсудят в подробностях все, что произошло. Он не возражал, все еще чувствуя себя беспокойно и неуверенно. — И расскажи о стоп-словах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. День 19: Подарок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алек мог с уверенностью сказать, что не так много вещей способно было шокировать его настолько, чтобы он потерял дар речи. Он всегда гордился собой за то, что оставался непоколебимым практически в любой ситуации, с которой его сталкивала жизнь.</p><p>Однако прямо сейчас он просто стоял в дверях их с Магнусом спальни и пялился. Затем открыл рот, словно собирался что-то сказать, но, видимо, передумав, закрыл обратно. Повторил действие еще пару раз, но слова так и не нашлись.</p><p>— Итак? — спросил Магнус, сверкая широченной улыбкой. — Что скажешь, милый?</p><p>Алек по-прежнему продолжал пялиться, так что Магнус постарался отвлечь его, слегка повиляв бедрами. Огромный красный бант на его заднице, как предполагалось, соблазнительно затрясся.</p><p>Магнус лежал на кровати на животе, облаченный лишь в красную ленту, что была повязана в огромный, едва прикрывающий его задницу бант.</p><p>— Я… — начал Алек и запнулся. — В жизни не видел ничего нелепее.</p><p>— Но тебе нравится, — с уверенностью произнес Магнус, улыбаясь еще шире.</p><p>Алек расхохотался, не в силах больше сдерживаться.</p><p>— Но мне нравится, — сквозь смех согласился он, подходя к кровати. — Магнус, какого черта.</p><p>— Я решил, что тебе положена награда, милый, — Магнус пожал плечом и затем снова повилял бедрами. — Откройте же свой подарок, мистер Лайтвуд. Слышал, в этом году вы были хорошим мальчиком.</p><p>— О, уж поверьте, мистер Бейн, — рассмеялся Алек и потянул за конец ленты. Бант красиво распался, обнажая подарок. Алек залез на кровать и, наклонившись, куснул за одну из ягодиц, от чего Магнус взвизгнул.</p><p>Магнус хотел сказать, что сожалеет о своей шутке, когда Алек отомстил ему, заставив кончить лишь благодаря своему рту и пальцам. Но это было бы ложью, а Магнусу очень-<i>очень </i>хотелось быть хорошим в этом году.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. День 20: Балкон + ПОВ стороннего наблюдателя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они снова этим занимались.</p><p>Лидия не смогла сдержать дрожь предвкушения, заметив их через окно. Два великолепных мужчины из многоквартирного дома напротив любили порезвиться у себя на балконе.</p><p>Они делали это не <i>так</i> уж часто, и у них <i>действительно</i> был очень симпатичный балкон со множеством цветочных горшков и удобными на вид диванчиками. Если честно, будь у нее такой же, она бы тоже не отказалась использовать его в качестве места для секса.</p><p>Вряд ли они намеренно демонстрировали себя окружающим. В здании Лидии располагались в основном офисы, еще пара апартаментов на нижних этажах, так что ее квартира была исключением. Они занимались этим лишь в выходные дни или поздними вечерами, когда, как подсказывает логика, никто не работает и не может нарушить их уединения.</p><p>Не вина Лидии в том, что она работала из дома и этаж ее находился достаточно высоко, чтобы видеть, как они трахаются.</p><p>Она не знала ни их самих, ни их имен. Не знала, замужем они или просто встречаются, знала лишь, что они живут вместе и, кажется, друг от друга без ума. Она достаточно часто видела их через окна. Как они целуются на прощание. Как обнимаются на диване под светом телевизора. Иногда даже как танцуют в гостиной, когда настроение подходящее.</p><p>Один из них — тот, что с тату, и которого она назвала «темноволосый, высокий и красивый» — перегнулся через перила, а другой — гламурный и блестящий — находился позади него. Она их, конечно, не слышала, но видно ей было достаточно, чтобы понять, что происходит. Она видела, как они двигаются — короткими, быстрыми толчками, от которых высокий парень закидывал голову назад и крепче сжимал перила. Как блестящий парень держался за бедра любовника, как наклонялся, чтобы прижаться поцелуем к его затылку или татуировке на шее.</p><p>Ей всегда было немного стыдно наблюдать за ними. Каждый разделенный поцелуй или ласка были интимными, личными, предназначенными только для них двоих. Чем дольше она смотрела, тем сильнее чувствовала, что вторгается в нечто большее, чем просто секс. Они были друг другу очень дороги, и это было заметно по тому, как они занимались любовью.</p><p>Они прекрасно выглядели вместе, и в глубине души ей хотелось встретить кого-нибудь, кто бы смотрел на нее так же, как эти двое смотрели друг на друга, словно ничего больше в мире не имеет значения.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>автор клянется, что Лидия Бранвелл здесь ни при чем и совпадение имени случайно</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. День 21: Осквернение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда речь шла о сексе, Магнус мог смело сказать, что за сотни прожитых лет <i>много </i>чего делал. Часто то, что считалось крайне неприличным и аморальным, но Магнус придерживался лишь одной философии — попробуй все хотя бы один раз. И она привела к тому, что он осуществил значительную часть своих фантазий, к лучшему то было или к худшему. Не так уж много оставалось, чего он еще <i>не </i>делал, и опыт этот проявлял себя в спальне. Вместе с тем, однако, начало казаться, будто ничто уже не сможет его удивить.</p><p>Но это? Этого он прежде не делал, и никогда себе даже не представлял.</p><p>— Алек, — простонал Магнус, закусив губу в тщетной попытке сдержать голос. Руки шарили по полуразрушенной мраморной колонне в поисках опоры и не находили за что уцепиться. Магнус широко растопырил пальцы, в надежде устоять под непоколебимой силой, что являл собой его любовник, под толчками, что угрожали оставить синяки у него на бедрах. Подняв глаза, заметил на вершине колонны резного ангела, тот выглядел совершенно не впечатленным их выбором места. Магнус подавил смешок, который тут же перетек в стон, стоило <i>его </i>ангелу найти ту чудесную точку у него внутри.</p><p>Кажется, это было самое запретное из того, что он когда-либо совершал, а это о <i>многом </i>говорило, учитывая его историю. Магнус поверить не мог, что занимался этим с Алеком — с его всегда таким профессиональным и правильным Александром. Они пришли в церковь, чтобы забрать кое-какое оружие из тайника нефилимов, необходимое им для охоты, которая должна была начаться через пару часов. И вот каким-то образом оказались здесь: прятались в темном углу богато украшенного склепа неподалеку от церкви, где Магнус стоял раком с членом Алека у себя внутри.</p><p>Это было порочно. Кощунственно.</p><p>Просто охренительно.</p><p>— Еще, — выдохнул Магнус, выгибаясь всем телом и прижимаясь к Алеку спиной. Алек продолжал двигаться, глубоко вколачиваясь ему в задницу, трахая именно так, как Магнусу нравилось. — Пожалуйста, любимый, еще.</p><p>Алек никогда ему не отказывал. Он вытащил из него член, дав Магнусу лишь секунду горевать о потере, прежде чем тот почувствовал, как его опускают руками и коленями в холодную грязь, и затем чувство наполненности вернулось. Магнус встретил вторжение стоном, руки ослабели, роняя тело вниз. Одна ладонь Алека лежала у него на спине, другая сжимала бедро, удерживая на месте — под идеальным углом, от которого позвоночник прошивало электрическими разрядами.</p><p>Сдерживаться было невозможно, не тогда, когда он представлял, какую бесстыдную картину они собой являли. Магнус с задранной вверх задницей, и Алек позади него, старательно засаживающий ему быстрыми жесткими толчками.</p><p>И Магнус провалился в это ощущение, позволив телу и разуму сосредоточиться лишь на удовольствии.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. День 22: Фотография</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Об этом никто не знал, кроме разве что близкого круга друзей и родственников, но Алек увлекался фотографией.</p><p>Может, потому что их жизни постоянно подвергались опасности и ему пришлось научиться на собственном горьком опыте не тратить время попусту. Может, потому что его достало держать все в себе и это был его способ сказать, что ему что-то нравится — сделать его снимок, сохранить в неподвластной времени форме, сберечь в вечности. А может, это просто его потребность фиксировать все, создать как можно больше воспоминаний, прежде чем он уйдет, оставив после себя вещи, которые будут служить напоминанием о нем.</p><p>Какими бы ни были причины, Алек не особо стремился их анализировать. Он просто делал фото. Обычно на телефон, но когда выдавалось время, использовал дорогущую камеру, что не так давно подарила ему на день рождения Иззи.</p><p>Магнус, само собой, являлся одним из его излюбленных объектов для съемок.</p><p>В большинстве случаев это были случайные фото, сделанные без ведома Магнуса, когда тот занимался чем-нибудь обыденным, примитивным. Дюжина снимков, как он готовит, множество копий, как он читает, развалившись на диване, даже несколько, как он красит ногти — напряженный взгляд на сосредоточенном лице. Были и фото, на которых Магнус позировал — улыбался на камеру, демонстрировал себя. Робкая, застенчивая улыбка на одном. Дерзкий, самодовольный вид на другом. Все они были прекрасны, потому что разве может Магнус выглядеть как-то <i>иначе</i>?</p><p>А еще были откровенные фото, предназначенные лишь для них двоих. Те, что создавались в уединении их спальни.</p><p>К счастью щелчок затвора был не настолько громким, чтобы испортить момент. Алек чуть наклонил голову, подбирая ракурс, и, подняв камеру, сделал несколько снимков. Тело Магнуса расписывали густые тени и полоски света от проникающих через окна городских огней.</p><p>Алек сделал еще один снимок, камера проследила за движением руки Магнуса, за тем, как та скользнула вниз по обнаженному животу, обводя проступающие под кожей сильные мускулы. И еще один, когда пальцы обхватили твердый член, не спеша провели по стволу. Магнус откинул голову назад, и Алек сфотографировал его напряженную шею, запечатлевая легкую щетину на подбородке, приоткрытые от удовольствия губы. Лицо Магнуса являло собой контраст между светом и тенью, и зрелище это завораживало Алека.</p><p>Магнус казался неземным, словно был произведением искусства, место которому в каком-нибудь музее.</p><p>Но он был тут, и Алек оставался единственным, кто имел удовольствие восхищаться его красотой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. День 23: Предвкушение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Сиквел к 12-му дню</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если говорить откровенно, то Магнус просто с ума сходил от скуки.</p><p>Было ощущение, будто эта встреча длилась уже целую вечность. Собравшиеся маги спорили о каждой незначительной мелочи, и некоторые из них делали это лишь из вредности. В общем и целом, все это казалось огромной тратой его драгоценного времени, Магнус мог бы назвать около сотни вещей, которыми предпочел бы сейчас заниматься вместо того, чтобы торчать здесь с кучкой истеричек.</p><p>Кстати, о том, чем бы он предпочел заняться. На телефон пришло оповещение о новом сообщении от Алека.</p><p>Магнусу не следовало доставать телефон. Это был дурной тон, демонстрация неуважения к тем, кто принимал активное участие в обсуждении вопроса, но ему было настолько плевать, что уже даже не смешно. Пусть скажут спасибо, что он поставил его на беззвучный режим, большего от него они не получат.</p><p>Магнус спрятал телефон под стол, отпил воды из стакана и открыл мессенджер. И тут же подавился.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, — проскрипел он, когда сидящий рядом маг бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд, — не в то горло попало.</p><p>Магнус почти не хотел нажимать на просмотр. <i>Почти</i>. Он испытывал искушение отложить его на потом, когда останется в одиночестве, но терпение никогда не было его сильной чертой.</p><p>Он не знал, что сподвигло Алека записать данное видео, но Магнус определенно не жаловался. Его парень становился все смелее вместе с тем, как росла его уверенность в себе. А это? <i>Этого </i>ему однозначно нужно будет еще.</p><p>Магнус чувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, но продолжал сидеть неподвижно, притворяясь, будто видео не производило на него такого воздействия, какое оказывало на самом деле. Люди вокруг не прекращали спорить, кричать друг на друга, но он отгородился от них, едва увидел, как его любимый удовлетворяет себя.</p><p>В штанах начало твердеть — что было совсем не удивительно — когда рука Алека на экране не спеша приласкала собственный член. Как мог он не отреагировать на <i>такое</i>? Магнусу не все было видно, не полностью, но и так сойдет. Он знал тело Алека почти так же хорошо, как свое собственное, ему не составило труда представить все в мельчайших подробностях. Жаль, что звук был выключен, ведь он был <i>уверен</i>, Алек в этот момент издавал наипрелестнейшие звуки. Его любимый никогда не мог долго себя сдерживать.</p><p>Алек на экране наконец кончил, заливая спермой пальцы и живот. Видео прервалось вскоре после этого, заставив Магнуса испытать одновременно облегчение и сожаление.</p><p>Впереди его ждало еще три дня этой бестолковщины, но теперь ему было чего с нетерпением ожидать после того, как они закончат. Прямо сейчас же он не мог дождаться конца этого вечера, чтобы вернуться к себе в комнату и отблагодарить Алека тем же.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. День 24: Подарки + семейная жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рождественская вечеринка закончилась и квартира наконец погрузилась в блаженную тишину. Осмотрев разрушения и обреченно вздохнув, Магнус пустил магию по помещению, исправляя все, что можно было исправить. Алек на кухне улыбнулся, услышав, как тот матерится сквозь зубы на «неблагодарных говнюков», что залили пуншем его дорогие ковры.</p><p>Сам он по локти был в мыльной пене и уже заканчивал мыть посуду, когда Магнус с недовольным видом неспешной походкой прошел в кухню.</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, что в этом и заключается смысл встречаться с магом, что <i>тебе</i> не нужно мыть посуду? </p><p>— Я думал, в этом и заключается смысл быть хорошим парнем, что <i>тебе </i>не нужно делать все самому, — парировал Алек. — Все в порядке. Не нужно расходовать свою магию на то, что я могу сделать обычным способом.</p><p>Магнус в ответ издал лишь уклончивый хмык и, взяв кухонное полотенце, начал протирать им тарелки, притворившись, будто не заметил удивленного взгляда, которым наградил его Алек.</p><p>— Знаешь, — произнес Магнус некоторое время спустя, когда они уже почти закончили, — у меня для тебя есть еще один подарок, мне показалось неуместным дарить его при всех.</p><p>— Если он имеет отношение к сексу, то моя семья, к несчастью, уже заставала нас, наверное, во всех возможных смущающих ситуациях, — вздохнул Алек. — До сих пор не уверен, что Джейс когда-нибудь оправится после того, как наткнулся на нас в тот раз, с чучелом единорога.* </p><p>— Зато он не будет нас обламывать какое-то время, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Но нет, он не имеет отношения к сексу. Однако я <i>действительно</i> надеюсь, что он приведет к чему-то большему.</p><p>Магнус вытер руки сухим углом кухонного полотенца и пошевелил пальцами, сплетая сложный узор, в котором Алек тут же узнал заклинание призыва. И затем у Магнуса на ладони внезапно появилась маленькая черная коробочка.</p><p>Алек не смог сдержать резкого вздоха, прозвучавшего слишком громко в тишине кухни.</p><p>— Выглядишь так, будто тебя сейчас удар хватит, — улыбнулся Магнус и положил коробочку на столешницу между ними. — И нет, прежде чем начнешь паниковать, это не то, о чем ты подумал.</p><p>Какое-то время Алек недоверчиво сверлил глазами коробку, затем вытер руки и потянулся к ней. Потребовалась еще пара секунд, чтобы набраться смелости и наконец ее открыть.</p><p>Внутри на подушечке из черного бархата лежал ключ.</p><p>— Когда ты спросил меня в тот раз, я испугался. Я сказал тебе, что мы пока не готовы, но правда в том, что… это <i>я</i> был не готов, — признался Магнус. Открывая свое сердце, он опустил глаза вниз. — Это скорее символ, ведь защитные чары вокруг квартиры работают как замки.</p><p>Алек молчал очень долго, прежде чем наконец опустил коробочку обратно на столешницу. Магнус волновался, беспокойные движения пальцев выдавали его нервозность. Незначительное проявление, о котором знали лишь по-настоящему близкие ему люди.</p><p>— Я хотел бы узнать, что ты об этом думаешь, — в конце концов нарушил долгое молчание Магнус. Но вместо ответа Алек схватил его за руку и, не обращая внимания на тихий удивленный возглас, стремительно потащил за собой из кухни.</p><p>— Что я думаю, — начал Алек, закрыв за собой дверь в спальню, пока Магнус пытался понять, что происходит, — так это то, что я не достаточно часто говорил тебе, как сильно тебя люблю.</p><p>С плеч Магнуса словно свалился ощутимый груз, из всего его тела ушло напряжение, о котором он, вероятно, и сам не подозревал. Алек притянул его ближе, обвил руками шею и поцеловал, стараясь вложить в этот неторопливый, глубокий поцелуй всю силу своих чувств.</p><p>— Думаю, — продолжил он, проводя ладонями под рубашкой Магнуса, задирая ее вверх до тех пор, пока Магнусу ничего не осталось, кроме как поднять руки, позволяя Алеку ее снять, — что всегда мечтал встретить кого-то вроде тебя, и теперь, когда ты у меня есть, мне кажется, что я тебя не заслуживаю.</p><p>— Александр…</p><p>— Думаю, — перебил его Алек, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Магнуса и делая два шага назад, упираясь ногами в край кровати, — что тебе следует заняться со мной любовью — на <i>нашей </i>кровати, в <i>нашем </i>доме.</p><p>— Но это не мой дом, Александр, — возразил Магнус, опуская их на кровать и устраиваясь между бедер Алека, которые тот для него раздвинул без раздумий. Умолкнув, Магнус наклонился за еще одним поцелуем, и Алек ответил на него довольным вздохом.</p><p>— Дом там, где твое сердце. Мне нравится мое жилье, но оно наполнено вещами, без которых я смогу прожить. Но ты? Я даже представить себе не могу жизнь без тебя, любимый. <i>Ты </i>— мой дом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*автор передает привет фанатам 3-го «Ведьмака»</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>